Orb Gachapon
The Orb Gachapon is a feature introduced in Survive The Disasters 2. With it, you can spend 500 Coins to get a random Orb. Tiers Common Orbs are obtained 80% of the time, and are the worst tier of Orb you can get. Rare Orbs are obtained 13.25% of the time, and are better than Common Orbs. Epic Orbs are obtained 4.5% of the time, and are better than Rare Orbs. Unique Orbs are obtained 1.5% of the time, and are better than Epic Orbs. Legendary Orbs are obtained only 0.75% of the time, and are the best tier of Orb you can get. Combining and Selling Orbs .]] Clicking the arrow will take you to another screen where you can combine two or more Orbs together to get a better version of the same Orb, or sell unused Orbs. If you have enough Orbs for two or more trades, both of them will be done at the same time. If this is your first exchange, you get a Badge, Two for the Price of One. It takes 5 Common Orbs to trade for a Rare Orb, 4 Rare Orbs to trade for an Epic Orb, 3 Epic Orbs to trade for a Unique Orb, and 2 Unique Orbs to trade for a Legendary Orb. Exchanging Orbs costs 1,000 Coins. Selling Orbs yields different rewards based on its tier, described in the table below. Upgrading items Clicking the Menu from the left of screen, then clicking on Upgrade gear allows you to use your Orbs to upgrade your gear. Simply select a gear from the list to the left, select an Orb from the list to the right, and upgrade your gear. Removing Orbs You can also remove an Orb from a gear by clicking "Delete" next to the Orb(s). This does not cost any Coins. Note: You can't get your orbs back after they have been removed from a gear. You must spin again or exchange to get a new one. As a result, you must think very carefully before upgrading your gear. Notes * Orbs in your inventory or equipped on a weapon are saved when you leave the game. * Every item except for the Game Master Sword, Game Master Stars and Game Master Coil can have 3 orbs being equipped at the same time while the 3 Game Master Items cannot equip any. * Having higher tier Orbs, and more Orbs in general, will not increase the price of the gear. ** This was untrue in the first release, after that in order to make people interested in spinning orbs, the creator has deleted these rules. Trivia * It takes 20 Common Orbs to make an Epic, 60 to make a Unique, and 120 to make a Legendary. ** Doing this without obtaining any duplicate Orbs will cost you 60,000 Coins for all the spins, and 30,000 Coins for the combining, for a total of 90,000 Coins (assuming you had all the Common Orbs before you started combining). * The cost used to be 1,500 Coins per spin. * In Survive The Disasters 3, an Orb was added to the game called the Ego Expander 2400, which expanded an enemy's head at a chance. ** It stayed in the game and was renamed to Big Head. *** In Version 1.24, it was renamed to Ego Expander again. * In Survive The Disasters 3, the Orb chances were increased. Chances were 35% for Common Orbs, 30% for Rares, 20% for Epics, 10% for Uniques, and 5% for Legendaries. This was reverted when the update ended. * In Version 1.25, the cost was reduced to 800 Coins per spin as the result of a discount, but it ended on January 1, 2018. * In the first release of the Orb Gachapon, the chance were 60% for Common, 26.5% for Rare, 9% for Epic, 3% for Unique and 1.5% for Legendary. ** Before the full relaunch of the game, Orbs that had been added to gear could not be removed. * In Version 1.31, the ability to sell Orbs was added to the Orb exchange screen. ** Version 1.31 also reduced the cost to roll Orbs to 500 Coins. This is the lowest it has ever been. Category:Shop Category:Mechanics